


A Frog and A Raven... or A Bridge and A Tree

by BrookeChiang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Lady Sabitha Vypren Frey and Lady Alysanne Blackwood spend some time together in the Red Keep following the coronation of King Aegon III Targaryen at the conclusion of the Dance of Dragons (Targaryen Civil War)...





	A Frog and A Raven... or A Bridge and A Tree

In the Red Keep, King's Landing, in the Crownlands of Westeros...

As she left the festivities in the Grand Hall behind, Lady Sabitha Vypren Frey climbed up the steps to the higher levels of the castle. She knew exactly where she was going as she had been there when the women's quarters were being decided.

Reaching the room she was looking for, Sabitha knocked gently. "Aly, you up?"

"Yeah!" A voice responded from within, followed by some shuffling, and the door opening. "What's up, Sabitha?"

Although Lady Alysanne Blackwood tried to play it cool by talking in a casual tone, Sabitha could see Alysanne's eyes were teary and red-rimmed.

"May I come inside? My, the rooms are comfier than the tent we shared before the Muddy Mess… or most any bedchamber in the Twins."

"It has its merits," Alysanne ushered Sabitha in, before bolting the door behind them. "But I still love Raventree more. Too many people have died for this bloody castle."

"Men's follies. But in the end, we won the war, didn't we? We didn't save Rhaenyra, true, but her son is king now. Aegon the Usurper and the treacherous Borros are dead, and Cregan sent half the Green leaders to the Wall or to the gallows. Daemon's daughter Baela has been named Lady of Dragonstone, bless her. She's one tough little bitch, I say. Gave Cregan quite the ruckus, I heard."

"But the other half of Greens are still milling and scheming in court, pretending to celebrate the new King. The Usurper's daughter now stands beside the King as the new Queen of the realm," Alysanne retorted, sitting down on her bed, turning her back to Sabitha.

"Come now, just a few days ago, you were all about making peace. Half the Greens are our Riverlanders too," Sabitha wrapped her arms around Alysanne from behind. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

Alysanne sighed and turned around to face Sabitha. "You really know me too well… just- seems silly- just thinking about Sam… I thought I'd cried enough…" Alysanne babbled sillily, a sob escaping her lips.

Wordlessly, Sabitha leaned her head gently against Alysanne's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Aly, time doesn't really make it better, does it?"

"We quibbled a lot, Sam and I, about so many little things, silly things. There's so many things I still haven't said, wish I'd said. The last night we spent at Raventree, before we headed out to war and all this hell broke loose… we had a heart-to-heart talk. I thought… we were ready… if either or both of us… didn't come back. That was just days before the Burning Mill. But damn, it still hurts. I wish… I wish he could've seen this."

"I think… he probably is…" Sabitha whispered in Alysanne's ear. "He's probably watching us from somewhere, grinning wryly, thinking how proud he is of the sister that avenged him."

"Honestly, I- I don't even know if I was the one who truly killed that damned Bracken knight. It's what I wanted so much to believe, but… I don't know if it was my arrow that really hit him. It was the heat of battle and I may have seen what I wanted to see."

"Well, he's probably more proud of you than little Ben downstairs," Sabitha quipped.

"Oh, how's my little nephew doing?"

"Out drunk with Ser Oscar," That Northern ale was too strong for him, I reckon. Kermit was still holding out when I left."

"Ah, the Tully boys," Alysanne remarked in amusement. She always found it funny how House Blackwood had more lands and soldiers than their Tully overlords had under their direct command. "This damned war has really done a number on us Riverlords."

"You don't have to tell me," Sabitha said, her voice dropping rapidly. "I put Forrest in the grave myself, and I swore I'd end this war for him."

"By the Gods, I'm sorry," Alysanne gasped, realizing her gaffe. "I forgot- I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," Sabitha reassured. "He was a gallant fool and I may not have truly loved him as a man, but he was a good friend- a dear friend- and a damned good drinking partner. Plus, he gave me my dear son. It- it really hurt to see him go."

"I hope my new husband will be half as good," Alysanne chuckled.

"Your- what?" Sabitha blanched sharply. "You didn't- without even telling me?"

"W- What?" Alysanne was taken aback by Sabitha's sudden negative expression. "N- No- it just happened today," Alysanne hastily explained. "I didn't have time to tell you yet, Cregan Stark wanted to punish the old Sea Snake- Corlys Velaryon- but Corlys' granddaughters- the Targaryen twins- defended him. That was the ruckus Baela raised for Lord Stark. The young Aegon then issued an edict pardoning Corlys, and… well, I promised Cregan my hand in marriage if he'd honor the edict, and he gave his word. Ben was there- he saw it all go down… I… didn't want another war in the realm… and we Blackwoods need powerful allies to keep the Brackens, and other bitter Green houses in check."

Sabitha let go of Alysanne and strode moodily into a corner, her face looking hurt. "A strong ally, huh?" Sabitha muttered bitterly. "I suppose the North is that, isn't it? House Frey just never factors into it, even if we once guarded the Neck from Northern invasion… even if we fought and bled alongside you in this damned war, from Stone Hedge to the Kingsroad…"

"Come on, Sabi," Alysanne pleaded, pained to hear the anger in her friend's voice, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy a big, strong, experienced man like Cregan," Sabitha continued in an accusatory tone. "I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were actually like me, that we were actually close. I thought there… was something between us," She cast Alysanne a disgusted look. "And you kept leading me on. What a fool I was…"

"No, Sabitha! Please!" Alysanne protested. Desperately, she leapt out of bed and charged at Sabitha, her eyes beginning to brim with tears once more. "Please don't do this to me!" She grabbed the Vypren woman by the shoulders and fiercely kissed her right on the lips.

Sabitha's eyes widened in astonishment and her mouth gasped reflexively. That gave Alysanne the opening she needed and she pressed her tongue into Sabitha's mouth, kissing her hard, but Sabitha didn't resist.

At last, Alysanne broke away. "I- I'm s-so sorry, Sabi… I wanted… I needed time before I could tell you. But please, we both don't have much time left in King's Landing, I don't want to waste it."

"Will- will you be going straight to Winterfell?" Sabitha asked, her face now looking forlorn.

"No, I will be returning to Raventree with Ben first. I still have to sort out a lot of things. Then Ben will accompany me to Winterfell. If- if you want, you-"

"-can come with you?" Sabitha breathed. "I… guess I haven't been to Raventree in ages…"

Alysanne threw her arms around Sabitha and cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Sabitha returned her embrace. "By the Seven, I'll miss you…" Tears rolled down her cheek. "You're welcome to stay at the Twins on your way north… but I won't go to Winterfell. I won't watch while you're married off to that brutish Stark. But you're welcome to stay at the Twins anytime you want. Sorry… for being angry earlier..."

"I- thanks. It- it h-helps that the Twins are the closest castle to the North."

"Still hell of a lot farther than Raventree is to the Twins," Sabitha sighed bitterly.

"And you're not qualified to judge anyone a brute, Sabi, considering yourself…"

Sabitha chuckled at that and leaned in to kiss Alysanne on her tear-stained cheek. "True, I can be a rough brute… but I can also play the gentle maiden, which do you prefer?"

"I'll like to take the lead," Alysanne smirked through her tears. She pushed the older woman down on the bed, aggressively removing Sabitha's night garments and tossing it to the side, and running her hands over Sabitha's exposed breasts.

Sabitha moaned as Alysanne caressed her breasts and fondled her nipples. Then she reached down to Sabitha's crotch, which was already damp with anticipation.

"W- Wait-" Sabitha moaned, feigning helplessness.

"No can do," Alysanne waggled a finger mockingly. "You've been bad, so you need to be punished."

Sabitha smirked mentally, thinking how well her Aly had picked up her own lines from the nights they'd spent together on campaign. Those times Sabitha had always been on top. Her smirk was quickly wiped as she squirmed, moaning as Alysanne stroked and rubbed her wet folds.

Proceeding quickly, she inserted two fingers into Sabitha's vagina and began intensely rubbing her insides.

Sabitha moaned loudly like a whore from Flea Bottom, as her body shivered in pleasure from the violation.

Grinning, Alysanne gave Sabitha a quick, sharp lick on her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Sabitha cried out, encouraging Alysanne to pick up the pace, plunging her fingers in and out of the sopping pussy.

"How do you like that?" Alysanne smirked, her pace attenuating.

"Not bad," Sabitha grinned back. "But… too slow!" The Frey woman suddenly overpowered Alysanne in a surprise move, pushing the Blackwood girl down onto the bed.

Alysanne barely had time to gasp in astonishment and chagrin before Sabitha's coarse hands had found their way under the Blackwood girl's nightgown.

Alysanne moaned and squirmed as Sabitha massaged her breasts, even squeaking a little as Sabitha squeezed and caressed her sensitive nipples.

Pushing Aly's nightgown up and over the younger woman's head, Sabitha leaned in and began teasingly sucking and licking Alysanne's nipples, occasionally stopping to rub the delicate nubs with her fingers.

Hearing Alysanne let out lustful groans of arousal, Sabitha smirked and reached downward. Just like she'd expected, her crotch was moist with her fluids. She opened her own legs, planting her vagina sharply down on Alysanne's pussy, and began to hump the younger Blackwood girl rhythmically.

"AAH- AH- !" Aly gasped, but managed to gaze challengingly into Sabitha's eyes. "Is that- ah- all you've got, Sabi! You've grown soft in your age…"

"A taunt?" Sabitha raised an eyebrow. "Very well- you asked for it!" Sabitha declared.

She changed her pace and intensity on a copper, fucking Alysanne ruthlessly and vigorously.

Aly barely had time to regret her choice of words before she was overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain of Sabitha hammering her pussy with the strength of a blacksmith. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head and she spasmed from the unbelievable sensations.

Seeing her poor partner on the verge of climax and nearing it herself, Sabitha changed course again, now rubbing her crotch mercilessly against Aly's. Reaching down, she pinched both her own and Alysanne's clits, making sure to give Aly's an extra violent twist.

Alysanne let out an animalistic scream as she climaxed right then and there, her juices splurting out of her nether regions as she cummed.

Sabitha followed moments later, climaxing on top of Aly, the two women drenching each other in each other's orgasmic fluids.

They embraced, kissing each other passionately, as tears of pleasure ran down their faces.

That night, Sabitha Frey stayed with Alysanne Blackwood in her room. It was doubtful anyone would see them hearing, but even if they did, it could simply be explained away as sharing war stories.

As the two naked women cuddled, Sabitha murmured, "I'm glad I got to meet you, for what time we had. Let's make the most of what time we have left."

"Yes, let's," Alysanne squeezed Sabitha's hand, smiling tearfully.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Today in history, on August 10, 2018, popular demonstrations erupted against the corrupt and autocratic regime of Romanian Prime Minister Viorica Dancila and her socialist Social Democratic Party (PSD), with up to 100,000 people protesting in Bucharest, and another 40,000 in other major cities.

In particular, the people were incensed by the socialist regime's attempt to legalize bribery and corruption by modifying the criminal penal code to give immunity to the regime leadership, and the dismissal of National Anticorruption Directorate Prosecutor-General Laura Codruta Kovesi, the country's leading anti-corruption expert, when she protested against the Dancila regime's actions. In addition, Social Democratic Party leader Liviu Dragnea, despite having been sentenced to prison for bribery, fraud, and embezzlement of taxpayer money, remained head of the Chamber of Deputies (Romanian lower house of Parliament).

Despite the fact that the protesters were acting peacefully, the Gendarmerie military police violently and forcefully broke up the protests, beating protesters to intimidate all opposition. Gendarmerie indiscriminately sprayed tear gas, pepper spray, gas grenades and sprayed water cannons on peaceful and well-behaved demonstrators. Many people, despite being helpless or wounded, continued to be beaten by police until unconsciousness, with over 452 wounded, including one Austrian reporter. At least one person needed surgery after being hit by shrapnel from police explosives.

The Romanian President Klaus Iohannis (Democratic Forum of Germans in Romania), a democratic, center-right leader, but unfortunately a powerless figurehead, condemned the violent crackdown, but the corrupt leader Dragnea hypocritically accused Iohannis of "subverting the authority of the state" and "political sponsorship of violence and extremist activity", in reference to Iohannis' support for the peaceful protests.


End file.
